1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bettery-powered electric motor assembly and, more particularly, to an electric motor assembly in which a motor energizing circuit is turned on and off by means of relative rotational displacement between a motor casing and a battery casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric motor assemblies used in models or toys are generally known, in which a motor casing containing a motor and a battery casing housing one or more batteries are fitted together and connected and a motor energizing circuit is turned on and off by relative rotational displacement between these two casings.
As these electric driving devices are used, for example, to fly or run a battery-powered model airplane or boat, they require various means of solving a number of fine technical problems involved in such applications, including: relative positional displacement between the motor body and the motor casing; a switching mechanism for effecting ON-OFF operation of the motor energizing circuit by means of relative rotational displacement between the motor casing and the battery casing; rotational displacement of the battery casing where the motor casing is immovably fixed; rotational displacement of the motor casing where the battery casing is immovably fixed; means of effecting ON-OFF operation of the motor energizing circuit where rotational displacement between the motor casing and the battery casing is not structurally permitted; means of connecting the motor battery to a simple external circuit; gear mounting means; and other problems.